Jermania - Stream Edition
Jermania - Stream Edition, also known as Jermania 2016, was the second Jermania. It was the first ever Jerma Wrestling Federation event to be livestreamed on Twitch, instead of being pre-recorded and posted on YouTube. It also featured many new characters derived from Jerma's streams at the time, as opposed to featuring the characters already established in the Jerma Rumbles. It occurred on November 22, 2016, and the recording was released on YouTube on December 16 that same year. Summary Pre-Show The event starts with Jerma angrily walking down to the ring to begrudgingly give the opening speech. His speech mocks the city of North Charleston, South Carolina and its audience, and he just acts like a general prick. Despite his rudeness, the crowd still cheers for him afterwards. Preliminary Matches Tornado Tag Team - Extreme Rules This matchup was between Team Sorcery, comprised of Flanker and the Analander, and Team Sub-Sounds, comprised of Orson Welles and Paul Bearer. At the beginning, Flanker took on Paul Bearer while the Analander dealt with Orson Welles, and it was a fairly even fight. Eventually Orson Welles retrieved a ladder from under the ring, but the Analander attacked him and stopped him from using it. The Analander and Orson eventually got back into the ring, and when the Flanker got out to retrieve a folding chair as a weapon, he was quickly disarmed by Orson Welles. Realizing they were losing, the Flanker would then leave the ring to get yet another weapon, this time a kendo stick. Despite Flanker's best attempts, Paul Bearer would pin the Analander, securing a victory for Team Sub-Sounds. Intermission 1 After the two teams left the ring, Jerma Moon entered for a promo. He called out Mr. Sneak Man and asked him to form a tag team together. Moved by Jerma Moon's compliments, Mr. Sneak Man accepted his offer. 6-Man Armageddon Hell in a Cell The next match was a six-man hell in a cell match between six of the elemental Serpents from Sorcery. This included the Air Serpent (who was somehow an intercontinental champion), the Earth Serpent, the Fire Serpent, the Moon Serpent, the Time Serpent, and the Water Serpent. The seventh Serpent, the Sun Serpent, couldn't make it because Jerma never beat him in his Sorcery playthrough (plus six is the maximum number of wrestlers allowed at once, for safety reasons). The match went on for a long time with no clear winner in sight. The Serpents' fight was brutal, and they kept on knocking each other out of the ring and getting back in like a sick game of king of the hill. Around five minutes in, they all started getting super exhausted. No one could pin each other or do any cool moves anymore, until the Earth Serpent finally pinned the Water Serpent after a brutal tombstone piledriver and ended the match. TLC: Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match The three contestants in the tables, ladders, and chairs match were fan-favorites of the stream: Dr. Oetker from Jerma's favorite frozen pizza, Easy Pete from Fallout: New Vegas, and Frogmin from Jerma's Dark Souls III playthrough. Immediately Frogmin wastes no time, letting Easy Pete and Dr. Oetker go at each other while he leaves to get a ladder. He climbs up it and gets to the hanging briefcase within the first minute of the match, but Dr. Oetker sees this and pushes the ladder over, leaving Frogmin dangling in the air from the briefcase before dropping onto the canvas. However, Frogmin is not so easily deterred, and soon he is climbing right back up. Easy Pete follows him up the other side and pushes him off, before jumping off the top of the ladder himself for a brutal aerial elbow-drop. With the ladder empty, Dr. Oetker makes his move, but Frogmin rushes up again and manages to push him off. Easy Pete follows him up in turn, repeatedly punching him as he tries to unclip the briefcase until Dr. Oetker pushes the ladder over and slams Frogmin into the canvas. They continue to put up the ladder and take it down for what feels like forever, until Dr. Oetker manages to get the other two to stay down long enough to finally get the suitcase. Back Alley Brawl A special back alley brawl in the halls of the venue was supposed to occur next, but the fight started prematurely and the cameras backstage just barely turned on in time. This is because the contestants were Glue Man and Jerma, who have a long and heated rivalry that must've boiled over before the match could officially begin. Jerma found himself quickly losing the fight and started employing dirty tactics, which the crowd did not lik, but Glue Man started fighting dirty too to even the playing field. Eventually, Glue Man ended the fight with a spinning headlock drop onto the concrete floor, which put Jerma out of commission and won Glue Man the match by knockout. Intermission 2 Before the next match started, a random Byeah wandered into the ring and mumbled into the microphone for everyone's enjoyment. Once the wrestlers were ready, he left peacefully. Tornado Tag Team Steel Cage Match The tag team formed by Jerma Moon and Mr. Sneak Man enters the ring together, ready to take on the Archmage and Lorag from Sorcery. Jerma Moon takes on Lorag, while Mr. Sneak Man goes for the Archmage. As the fight rages on, Jerma Moon eventually tries to leave the ring and gets on top of the cage, but the Archmage climbs after him and throws him onto the canvas with a sickening thud. Strangely enough, the crowd was pretty quiet the entire match though. The Archmage then manages to escape the cage, abandoning Lorag to face two wrestlers at once. Lorag gets absolutely ravaged by Jerma Moon and Mr. Sneak Man, and eventually Jerma Moon takes advantage of Lorag's fatigue and escapes the cell. However, Mr. Sneak Man can't help but show off. He starts riling up the crowd and toys with the weakened Lorag for a while, before casually climbing out of the cage too and ending the match. Main Event - Jerma Rumble The main event of Jermania 2016 is a special Jerma Rumble, being the first ever to have 30 contestants. However, this contest had some unforeseen time-warping magic involved that seriously messed with the course of events. The First Rumble (Non-Canon) The first two competitors of the Rumble are Glue Man and Dr. Oetker. The next wrestlers are the Archmage and subsequently Lorag, who immediately attacks the Archmage for revenge for abandoning him in the cage match earlier. Next is the Sun Serpent, who managed to make it to the event after all, followed by Andrew Jackerry Jacked, who eliminates Glue Man. The VR Guy wanders into the ring next, eventually eliminating Andrew Jackerry Jacked with a right hook. The Archmage also eliminates Lorag, the two having not fought anyone but each other since Lorag got into the ring. Agent 47 enters the ring, just in time to see Dr. Oetker eliminate the Archmage for his trouble. The Moon Serpent arrives next, and Jerma comes right after. However, the brutal Dr. Oetker eliminates Jerma less than 30 seconds later, and he gets rid of the VR Guy too while he's at it. The Moon Serpent then manages to eliminate the Sun Serpent, only for him to be replaced by the Time Serpent who eliminates the Moon Serpent in return. The Water Serpent shows up too. The Time Serpent targets Agent 47, and begins trying to push him over the top rope. However, Dr. Oetker sees this and charges from behind, managing to push both of them over at once and eliminate them at the same time. Mr. Sneak Man then enters, only to immediately get his face slammed into the canvas by Dr. Oetker. The old baking soda bastard is going on a rampage. Jerma Moon arrives next, and the fatigue begins to set in on Dr. Oetker. His battle with Mr. Sneak Man doesn't go well and he is eliminated, disappointing the crowd. The next competitors are Paul Bearer, Byeah #882, and Sluggo. After a while the Water Serpent eliminates Mr. Sneak Man and Byeah #882 eliminates Jerma Moon, getting rid of the tag team duo. Orson Welles enters, and the Water Serpent choke-slams Paul Bearer out. Easy Pete is next, and Sluggo eliminates Byeah #882 just in time for Flanker to join the fray, who in turn eliminates the Water Serpent. The Snattacatt, the Air Serpent, and the Tooth Goblin all arrive too, and Easy Pete eliminates Orson Welles and later the Snattacatt. James Madison joins in, Flanker choke-slams Easy Pete out, and the Air Serpent eliminates the Tooth Goblin. Things seem to be going normally in the Rumble. A Mystery Man who the commentator doesn't recognize arrives, raising some suspicion, but not too much. Frogmin is next up, and James Madison thankfully manages to eliminate Sluggo. The Earth Serpent enters the ring and gets into a fight with James Madison, but just as the Serpent is about to be eliminated, time is suddenly reset (read as: Jerma's game crashes). The Second Rumble After the time reset (or technically before the time reset? it's complicated), the Rumble's first contestants are instead Jerma and the VR Guy. However, the order the wrestlers come out in is very similar. The Archmage joins first again, and he works together with Jerma to get rid of the VR Guy. Lorag also enters the ring, though this time he forgets his grudge against the Archmage and fights normally. The Sun Serpent and Glue Man arrive, and Glue Man works together with Lorag to eliminate Jerma. Byeah #882 and Agent 47 both enter, and Agent 47 does some crazy acrobatic moonsaults on him. The Sun Serpent is eliminated, and although he is replaced by the Moon Serpent, Agent 47 gets rid of him too. The Archmage eliminates Byeah #882 and Agent 47 eliminates Glue Man, and Andrew Jackerry Jacked enters the fray but is quickly knocked back out by Agent 47. The Time and Water Serpents both arrive, followed by Mr. Sneak Man. Lorag and the Time Serpent both eliminate Agent 47 and the Archmage simultaneously, and the Time Serpent goes berserk on Lorag and finally gets him out. Mr. Sneak Man is now alone in the ring with the Time and Water Serpents, and they gang up on him. Luckily for him, his tag team partner Jerma Moon is up next and he quickly rushes to the rescue. Paul Bearer and Dr. Oetker enter the scene next, hyping up the crowd. Unfortunately, the Water Serpent choke-slams Mr. Sneak Man out of the ring, and soon Jerma Moon follows after getting a dropkick to the face by the Time Serpent. Sluggo and Orson Welles appear, and Dr. Oetker gets fired up and eliminates the Water Serpent. He also deals a critical blow to Paul Bearer's neck, leaving him face-down on the canvas for quite some time before he is eliminated by Easy Pete upon his entry. Easy Pete also eliminates Sluggo, just as Orson Welles pushes the Time Serpent out too and the Flanker arrives. After being attacked relentlessly by Flanker, Dr. Oetker turns the tables on him and swiftly eliminates him. The Snattacatt and the Air Serpent enter the ring, and once the Tooth Goblin enters too the Air Serpent instantly beelines towards him and starts pummeling him. Orson Welles eliminates the Snattacatt fairly quickly, and James Madison appears followed by the Mystery Man. James Madison gets rid of Orson Welles, the Mystery Man gets rid of the Tooth Goblin, and Frogmin and the Earth Serpent enter the ring. Realizing Dr. Oetker's still going strong, the Earth Serpent targets him and finally manages to eliminate him. After a while the Analander appears, and James Madison eliminates the Air Serpent. However, Frogmin lifts him over his shoulder and launches him out of the ring for his trouble. Widowmaker appears, just as the Mystery Man performs a reversal hurricanrana on the Earth Serpent that throws him out of the ring. The Mystery Man then goes for Widowmaker and almost immediately eliminates her too. Finally, the last of the contestants and the last of the Serpents as well, the Fire Serpent, arrives. The Fire Serpent eliminates the Mystery Man while the Analander eliminates Frogmin, leaving the two as the final combatants in the Jermania 2016 Jerma Rumble. After a dramatic staredown, the Fire Serpent rushes the Analander and quickly eliminates him, winning the Rumble, to the chagrin of many. Results Preliminary Matches Main Event - Jerma Rumble 'Rumble 1 (Non-Canon)' 'Rumble 2' Trivia * Jermania 2016 was the first event to have a 30-man Jerma Rumble instead of the usual 20. * The cause of the time reset/game crash during the Jerma Rumble portion of Jermania 2016 is still unknown. However, some speculate that the Serpents were responsible, and that the Time Serpent used his powers to reset the timeline so that they could win the main event. ** However, one can also notice that the time reset occurs soon after the Mystery Man throws Frogmin into James Madison from behind. It's possible that the Mystery Man was also somehow involved in this conspiracy and did it on purpose, owing to his mysterious nature. External Links * Jermania - Stream Edition full stream on YouTube Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jermania - stream edition Category:Jerma Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma solar system Category:JWF Events